fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons Unite!
GBA & GameCube Nintendo DS |genre = Adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = |platforms = GameCube, PS2, GBA, DS, Wii }} Nicktoons Unite! is a 2005 video game featuring characters and levels from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The gameplay of the console versions is quite similar to X-Men Legends albeit more simplistic, and with a larger emphasis on puzzles. Story When Professor Finbarr Calamitous steals Jimmy Neutron's plans for the Universe Portal Machine (in GBA & DS version Neutronic Reality Projector), he constructs his own version of the device to recruit an inter-dimensional band of villains made up of Vlad Plasmius, Sheldon Plankton, and Denzel Crocker. Known as the The Evil Syndicate (in GBA & DS version The Syndicate of Evil), they create a Doomsday Machine (in GBA & DS version Doomsday Device), while unleashing an army on the worlds of Dimmsdale, Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, and Retroville. "Brain-blasting" a plan, Jimmy uses his Universe Portal Machine to scour the multiverse for drafting Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Timmy Turner. Now the Nicktoons must defeat both The Evil Syndicate and destroy the Doomsday Machine. Gameplay In console version player can play with three computers and no other human players, or with a friend or two with the remaining computer(s). One can switch abilities, which have multiple uses. For example, if four people are playing, a path full of enemies could be crossed with Danny's Ghostly Wail, Spongebob's Bubble Bombs, Jimmy's Quarterback Gear, and Timmy's Remedy. The difficulty and length of the game becomes greater with multiple human players. If there is at least one computer, a certain button can be used to Regroup with computerized team member(s). There are also things only a certain character can do. For example, SpongeBob is needed to use Bubble Bombs to blow up a pillar, Danny is needed to use Ghostly Wail on some glass, Timmy is needed to use Freeze Glove to freeze some water, or Jimmy has to shoot down some things with his Neutron Flare. At one point of the game, the player has to cross over a hole with Danny, who can hover when in Phase Shift, and then have SpongeBob toss over a Bubble Bomb. Danny must then pick it up, and throw it at a crack in the wall to find a lever. This is extremely difficult when done alone. Goddard can be found in all four worlds so he can upgrade the players weapons and abilities. Levels PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube Jimmy Neutron's universe: :0. Jimmy's Lab Danny Phantom's universe: :1. The Ghost Zone Prison :2. Haunted Amity Park :3. Vlad's Castle :4. Vlad's Throne Room SpongeBob SquarePants' universe: :5. Bikini Bottom :6. Jellyfish Fields :7. The Jellyfish Factory :8. The Chum Bucket Fairly OddParents' universe: :9. Crocker's Fortress :10. Fairy World :11. The Big Wand! Jimmy Neutron's universe: :12. Jimmy's Lab/The Fantastic Voyage of Goddard :13. Prof. Calamitous' Doomsday Lab Game Boy Advance Danny Phantom's universe: :1. Casper High :2. Fenton Lab :3. Vlad's Chateau SpongeBob SquarePants' universe: :4. Bikini Bottom :5. Chum Bucket :6. Plankton Fairly OddParents' universe: :7. Timmy's Home :8. Dimmsdale Dump :9. Crocker's Locker Room Jimmy Neutron's universe: :10. Jimmy's Lab :11. Subterranean Caves :12. Prof. Calamitous' Lab Nintendo DS Danny Phantom's universe: :1. Fenton House :2. Casper High :3. Vlad's Castle SpongeBob SquarePants' universe: :4. Kelp Forest :5. Bikini Bottom :6. The Chum Bucket Fairly OddParents' universe: :7. Timmy's Neighborhood :8. Dimmsdale :9. The Fairy World Jimmy Neutron's universe: :10. Jimmy's Lab :11. Retroville :12. Prof. Calamitous' Lab Nickelodeon Cross Save Bonuses In console version these bonuses can be unlocked by saving Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, and Barnyard. * The first bonus is new costumes for the main characters, such as SpongeBob dressed as Mermaidman, Danny in his normal outfit, Timmy in his costume from the episode "Action Packed", and Jimmy in smoking. * The second bonus is conceptual art made during the game's development of bosses, enemies, worlds, and main characters. * The third bonus is various cheats for the game that can be turned on or off. Moves PlayStation 2 and GameCube Danny Phantom: * Ghost Punch * Overshadow * Phase Shift * Ghostly Wail SpongeBob SquarePants: * Foam Gloves * Water Soak * DoodleBob Lure * Bubble Bomb Timmy Turner: * Star Flinger (Cosmo) * Freeze Glove * Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder * Remedy Jimmy Neutron: * Tornado Blaster * Shrink Ray * Neutron Flare * Quarterback Gear GameBoy Advance Danny Phantom: * Ghost Ray * Phase Shift SpongeBob SquarePants: * Water Soak * Squeezing Through Holes Timmy Turner: * Star Shooting Wand * Balloons (Cosmo and Wanda) Jimmy Neutron: * Freezing Ray * Jet Pack Nintendo DS Danny Phantom: * Ghost Ray * Wall Jump * Phrase Shift SpongeBob SquarePants: * Bubble Wand * Vertical Bubble * Parachute Pants Timmy Turner: * Bush Duisguise * Super Speed * Cosmo and Wanda's Magic Jimmy Neutron: * Shrink Ray * Jet Pack * Double Jump Cast * Tom Kenny -- SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary the Snail * David Kaufman -- Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tara Strong -- Timmy Turner * Debi Derryberry -- Jimmy Neutron * Tim Curry -- Professor Finbarr Calamitous * Martin Mull -- Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius * Doug Lawrence -- Sheldon Plankton * Carlos Alazraqui -- Denzel Crocker * Carolyn Lawrence -- Cindy Vortex, Sandy Cheeks, Female Fairy * Bill Fagerbakke -- Patrick Star * Daran Norris -- Cosmo Cosma, Jorgen Von Strangle * Susan Blakeslee -- Wanda Fairywinke-Cosma * James Arnold Taylor -- Walker, Doomsday Trooper, Male Fairy * Other -- Zombies * Dee Bradley Baker -- DoodleBob SquarePants (uncredited) Related games * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy (2004) * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) * Nicktoons Nitro (2009) External links * THQ Main Page|THQ official website * GameSpot Coverage|GameSpot Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Gameboy Advance Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo DS Games